Blaze "The Fire Wolf" WolfChampion
Blaze "The Fire Wolf" WolfChampion is one of the many warriors who fought against Fuse in Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall under Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson, Vilgax, Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson, and Grampa Maxwell "Max" Tennyson. Real Name='Blaze Allen "The Fire Wolf" WolfChampion' Alisases='Blazing Boy', FireWolf, Blaze Were-Wolf, Blaze Boy, The Wolf Champion, "The Fire Wolf" (Usual Nickname/Middle Name), Burning Wolf, Blazing Wolf, The Fire Wolf Champion, Gigantic Blaze, Burning Blaze, Burning Blaze Wolf, Burning Blaze Were-Wolf, Blaze, The Fire Wolf, SpeedDemon Wolf, SpeedDemon Were-Wolf, The Flaming Flash, The Burning Flash, Burning Flash, Flaming Flash, The Blazing Flash, Blazing Flash, Blazing Allen Height=6 foot 11 inches in human form (Naturally); 20 feet 9 inches in true form (Naturally); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor:min;size of 1 electron max;999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned leagues (3 miles) high) Weight='''500 lbs. in human form (Naturally;90% muscle/10% bone); 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons in true form (Naturally;95% muscle/5% bone); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor:min;weight of 1 electron max;999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons per atom) '''Hair Color=Dark Brown/Light Black, Blonde roots in human form (Naturally); Light Jet Black/Dark Chestnut Brown in true form (Naturally); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor) Eye Color=Dark Brown in human form (Naturally); Dark Brown/Light Black with Blazing Crimson Red pupils in true form (Naturally); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor) Skin Color=White in human form (Normal) (Naturally); Light Brown/Dark Caramel in human form (When Tanned) (Naturally); Ghost White/Dark Brown in true form (Naturally); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor) Race=Human (Caucasian:White) in human form (Naturally); Gigantic Blazing Were-Wolf in true form (Naturally); Variable (Wearing Omnitrix Armor) Appearence In his disguised human form, He is tall (being unusually tall for his age being the tallest Fusion Fall warrior while in his diguised human form being 6 feet 11 inches), and he has palish white skin, though it is usually tanned to a Dark Caramel/Light Brown tanned skin.He is extremely muscular having zero percent body fat, and 450 pounds out of his 500 pounds being pure muscle.He also has Dark Brown eyes, and his has is Dark Brown/Light Black with Blonde roots. In his true gigantic blazing armored were-wolf form, he his a massive lupine being (He is exactly three times his human form hieght being 20 feet 9 inches).His true form is that of a heavily armored, gigantic, extremely muscular were-wolf covered in lava kind of giving him a somewhat demonic kind of look.He is covered head to toe n a thick Dark Chestnut Brwon/Light Jet Black skin, and hair.He has Dark Brown/Light Black eyes with Blazing Crimson Red pupils. After fusing with the Omnitrix Armors, the Hero Matrixes, both of the Thingamagigs, and all of the Absorbing Armors, He resembles a were-wolf like cyborg-esque Omni-Multi covered heavily is a golden lava-like armor covered in Omnitrix symblos. Stuff About His Name His first name "Blaze" comes from his insanely powerful, natural pyrokineticly-based abilities he possessess.His real middle name "Allen" comes from my own real middle name which is also "Allen".There is another source for his first and middle names "Blaze Allen" which is the name of a super-hero named the "SpeedDemon" who is actually the second "SpeedDemon" and his name is "Blaze Allen" the second "SpeedDemon" is a demonic super-speedster super-hero from "Amalgam Comics" he is a fusion of "Marvel Comics" super-hero "Johnny Blaze" better known as the "Ghost Rider" and he is a demonic fire controlling super-hero, and "DC Comics" super-speedster super-hero "Barry Allen" better known as the second "Flash".His true were-wolf form when covered in his lava armor looks like a very demonic were-wolf, and in both of his human and were-wolf form have insane natural speed. Powers and Abilities He has the ability to transform from a tall, and muscular boy into a gigantic, and armored blazing were-wolf. In his normal human form, he is extremely muscular able to lift 999 trillion/999 trillioned x 999 trillion/999 trillioned metric tons.He also had super-human endurance, and super-human speed being able to moove as fast as 999 trillion/999 trillioned x 999 trillion/999 trillioned times the speed of light per secound.His bones are also 999 trillion/999 trillioned x 999 trillion/999 trillioned times as strong as a normal humans bones and heal almost instantly when ever he recieves any damage any ways. He also has an insanely powerful healing factor similar in power to a Septamands healing factor. In his blazing were-wolf form, he can lift 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons.He also has pyrokenesis and can produce flames as hot as 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned degrees kelvin.He wears armor that is as 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned strong as adimantine.His invulnerability and the strenght of his bones are enhanced 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned times.His healing factor is also 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned times as strong as it is in his human form.His were-wolf hide is 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned times as strong as a Septamands skin.His hide is also covered in a lava armor that is 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned times as strong as a Septamands skin, and he can change its shape to make such things as weapons.He can also move 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned times as fast his human forms speed. After he fused with all 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons of copies of the Omnitrix Armor, 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons of the copies of The Hero Matrix, 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned of metric tons Edd "Double D"s Thingamagigs, and 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned metric tons of Fusion Blossoms Fusion Matter Thingamagigs.He has also fused with all 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned x 999 quinzillion/999 quinzillioned copies of the Absorbing Armor, It is the armor he wears in were-wolf form and it's user has the power to absorb things into the armor.The armor is fused with the Thingamagigs, the Omnitrix Armor, and the Hero Matrix and all of those things enhance the already insane absorbing abilities that the armor already possessess to massivaly insane proportions.The armor resembles a large, thick, and heavy golden were-wolf type of armor and is hard to use and if not properly versed in the use of the armor the user could become possibly permanetly absorbed by the armor. He als mutaed into a Infininite due tofusing with the Omnitrix Armors.